<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nathaniel, The Magi Star Bearer by mewlin310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255988">Nathaniel, The Magi Star Bearer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewlin310/pseuds/mewlin310'>mewlin310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Anime style nonsense, Campaign Setting, Divination, Elves, Isekai, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Star bearers, Technology, Tieflings, Wizards, campaign party, debt to a god, dnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewlin310/pseuds/mewlin310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple wanted an escape and Mahshe'kena'pek was more than happy to give them a way out in exchange, he only asks that they find his wife. Believing it to be an easy task, the couple took it. Mahshe'kena'pek then offered the couple a vial of blood.<br/>"Drink this as it shall show your good faith."<br/>And so they did. Little did they know, just how foolish of a deal they made. Freedom comes at a cost.<br/>---------------------------------<br/>Generations pass and the the Versic family has yet to find the wife of the great serpent Mahshe'kena'pek. Mavmos, is the newest addition to the family and Mahshe'kena'pek is growing tired of the family's failure. That is until, Mavmos starts having visions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nathaniel, The Magi Star Bearer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Background: Nathaniel Versic is my DnD character from an anime style campaign. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Currently he is a level 9 Divination Wizard, under the Star of the Magi which blesses him with technomancy magic. He is also a Heyoka for the King of the Harmony Domain as well as a Rogue Scout at level 6. If you're ready for some crazy adventures with a lot of foresight, then enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue eyes stared into the abyss of emerald fields. Golden flowers bloomed in every direction as the young tiefling stood in a daze before the ground seemed so close. Emerald fields turned to lonely, grey alleys splattered with dark crimson. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, it hurts.” This voice was familiar. The sight was a distant memory that had left him. He stood hunched over as his eyes attempted to refocus on something. The world spun and whirled in a way that Nathaniel couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Pain rushed through him, but it was welcoming like an old friend he wished he could forget. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bitterness filled his veins as he realized what was happening. This nightmare that plagued his visions every time he felt at peace. A painful reminder of his family’s curse. He called out to whatever great spirit would listen, but the words never escaped his lips. Instead, more crimson spilled from them as his left hand squeezed his chest tightly. He heaved, choking on what was left in his throat. His knees finally gave out as the brick wall fell from his grasp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s almost over, Nathaniel. It’s just a bad episode.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who was Nathaniel again?</span>
  <em>
    <span> He pondered this for a few moments before his throat felt raw and gross. Blood no longer spilled from his lips as he took deep, deep breaths. Standing up was a chore as his legs felt like needles pricking him from every which way. Chatter resumed from all around him. His hand made its way back to the wall to help him up. It was painful, but he managed it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More uneven breathes escaped as he rested against the wall, standing so much taller than he remembered being. He sighed, getting up. He tapped his foot against the ground to wake it up a bit more before he started walking. The wall was his crutch as no one would help him here. America was strange like that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wait. America? Where was that again? The Northern Spring Isles? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stumbled on as he walked after the walls of the alley left him to busy city streets filled with lonely people pretending as if life was a happy, wonderful thing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His heart throbbed. Life is so precious, yet bittersweet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“One more week left. Just one, Nathaniel Tassi. Don’t forget that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>One more week until what again?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The world around him faded and became something entirely different. He stood facing a mirror, his eyes are sunken in with heavy bags as he held tightly to a bottle. He looked so sick, his olive skin, pale and his hair had long lost its shine. His lungs ached and felt as though they could give in at any moment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A knock broke the awkward staring contest as he quickly turned to move towards the door. He sucked in a breath before coughing from the stale air of his nearly empty apartment. The door mocked him, but the beautiful voice behind it made it all better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nathaniel, please don’t die until later. “His hand reached for the nob, twisting the locking mechanism up right before firmly grasping the brass sphere. The door swung open as he took a step back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The plan is to spend all day with you until sunset.” He felt his lips pull into a loving smile. “Since you won’t let die like an old cat.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not a cat, honey,” her laugh made his heart soar. God, he was going to miss her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miss her? </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You look as handsome as ever.” She swung her arms around him tightly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His arms found their way around her waist. “God, I’m going to miss you, Abby.” He choked as tears started nipping his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not as much as I’ll miss you,” her voice sounded as broken as his heartfelt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nathaniel nuzzled her soft golden hair. “I love you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She hiccuped as both of them sobbed. “I’ll always love you. This isn’t fair. You’re only seventeen… How could your family stand by and do nothing to help when you’ve been suffering all by yourself?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They cried together for a while before wiping away tears with soft, cotton candy kisses. Once the clock struck four, the two left, locking the door behind them. Nathaniel handed her the key and they walked in peaceful silence to a small greek restaurant. Abby held a brown bag in one hand, his hand in hers as they walked to a bus stop. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bus came shortly after. The two were silent as onlookers stared at them, whispering amongst themselves. Words left on deaf ears as he could only focus on the beautiful azure eyes staring back at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two of them hop off the bus and walk down the most peaceful path. Tall, barren trees led the path to the clearing. They ate lunch together, everything quiet and peaceful. Once all the food is gone, Nathaniel lays his head to rest on Abby’s legs. He smiles up at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you and thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me,” his voice is low and quiet. He pulls out a familiar bottle from his hoodie’s large pocket. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you more.” Her lips press a kiss into his forehead before taking the thin bottle. She presses down on the cap and twists until it comes off. The small bottle holds a single pill, which she removes and offers to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry to leave you so soon,” His voice cracks as tears sting the corners of his eyes. He takes the pill and pops it into his mouth. It’s hard to swallow at first, but it goes down easily enough. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll be in my heart. Never forget that.” Her voice is soft. Another sweet kiss. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodbye, Abby. I love you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love you, Nathaniel... Sweetest Dreams.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears fill both of their eyes as he stares up into the abyss of the sky. The last thing Nathaniel sees is a sky full of stars surrounded by tall, leaf barren trees and long golden hair with bright, teary, eyes staring down lovingly at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The world slowly faded into absolute darkness. Heavy eyes blinked away sleepiness as tall grass circled him, sprinkled with golden flowers that pointed to the setting sun. He jumped to his feet and surveyed the area. Green with gold as far as the eye could see. He turned to examine the field further, only for Him to tower over the young tiefling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mavmos, youngest of the Versic family, I’ve found you my child of misfortune. You have your mother’s abilities I see as well as the Magi Star’s blessing,” the horned serpent spoke kindly to him. “How fortunate that the Versic’s would finally get an heir that can actually be of use after all these years. Perhaps your, fool of a father was intelligent after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even at eight years old, he knew that was an insult. However, his father was lost to his grievances, it had been three years since he had seen, let alone heard from his father. His aunt left him here several days ago when the She Who Hides called out to her. “Please, Great Spirit who has granted his burden upon us, leave me to go. I’m only in my eighth year of life if what my aunt says is true,” he begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Only eight? Are you sure of this fact?” The Spirit asked of him. Its spiked tail curled as though it were folding its arms in a huff. The ruby embedded on his horned crown glittered in the setting sun. It would be beautiful had it not been on his family’s dealer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mavmos stared into golden eyes similar to his own, cold and lonely with only a smaller glitter of hope. “I’m not Nathaniel. I’m not on my deathbed as a late teen. I am only in my eighth year of life. Can’t you see I’m far too young to search for her? I wouldn’t know where to begin in any sense.” He protested to the god. “I can’t even leave the Discord Domain on my own! How could I ever hope to find your lost wife.” He could feel his eyes being to sting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spirit had a look of hurt in his eyes, but that was quickly blinked away as he snarled at the child. “Then, I suppose I shall dump you in Atámaskamik and see how you fair with those creatures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped. “But... not much is known of the under dark! I can’t go there! Please send me elsewhere!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I bound you to the Discord Domain then? Have you search for my wife here until insanity fills your being?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He shouts, “how could I be of any help if I’m only in this one location?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find a way to leave then! As a Star Bearer, you should be able to figure this out, child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I am no Star Bearer. I don’t even know what that is,” Mavmos said. Tears flowed down his cheeks, forming steady, quick streams. “I’m doomed for failure.” He fell to his knees. His arms wrapped around him as his breathing hastened. “Have you no empathy? I’m but a child...  and yet you… speak of things I know nothing about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The great spirit looked taken aback. It shrunk down to his level, being as tall, if not taller than Mavmos’ own father from what he could remember. He stood as a man with deep brown hair that cascaded into blood red. Golden eyes looked sad as they stared down at the shivering form. The man before him took a few steps closer to Mavmos. He stopped just short before reaching down to pat his head. “You’re more than a child. You hold the greatest potential of all your family to find Coeur Solide. I expect great things from you, Mavmos,” he said. His voice was soft as he spoke. “As such, I shall give you a blessing to help you along your way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bless..ing?” Mavmos stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a very special blessing, one that will shatter if anyone knows of it.” The spirit whispered as the sun fully dipped below, leaving nothing back pure darkness. “Here’s how the blessing works, so long as no one calls you by your tiefling name and you follow your star’s true potential, no major harm shall befall upon you. You’ll be powerful and quick-witted. Treasures beyond your wildest dreams will always be available to you and will come easily,” he explained. “Do you understand what I’m saying, Nathaniel Versic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy sniffled as he stared into familiar golden eyes. His head slowly fell into a nod. “As long as… I’m a good star bearer a-and no longer go by Mav… that n-name, I’ll be safe and never have to worry... a-about the little things... Did I-I get all that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, Nathaniel. In good faith, I shall even start you off in a better domain than here. How about Cheimónes the Kingdom? Your mother hails from there after all. Perhaps your grandfather will guide you, hmm?” The deal sounded too good to a follower of Levistus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel nodded. “That… sounds wonderful.” A snap rang out around the youth before grassy fields turned to snow and ice. He looked around and found no signs of the serpent. Only a small village lay silently waiting for him. The cool air fluttered around him, nipping his exposed, red skin. He felt relaxed in the cold climate, enjoying the small freedom that came with it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>